El Rey y el Rebelde
by Valenfujoshi
Summary: Craig Tucker era el chico mas fuerte del instituto, y por ende el mas popular, el "rey" de la escuela. Hasta que llega un chico nuevo y se atreve a desafiarlo. Creek, Dip y algo de Style.


**Advertencia: Yaoi, Ooc, Yaoi *^***

 **Los personajes NO son mios, son de la serie South Park XD de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

 **El Rey contra el Rebelde.**

 **Capitulo 1**

— ¡pero qué suerte tienes, Wendy! Estas con Stan, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela—dijo una rubia a su amiga mientras hacia un puchero— ¡yo también quiero estar con un chico popular!

— ¿con quién? —Preguntó la castaña— y si, se podría decir que tengo suerte.

—si tuviera que escoger, ¡obviamente con Craig! Ósea, es el chico más fuerte y popular de todos, si fuera su novia, seria tratada como una reina.

— ¿Craig? Pero ese chico es muy frio, además, para ser sincera, se cree la gran cosa. No digo que sea mala persona, pero personalmente no me gustaría salir con ese tipo de persona.

—Sí, pero obtendría respeto, y seria aun más popular… así que, valdría la pena—respondió Bebe mientras sacaba los libros de su casillero. Entonces, Wendy sonrió de repente:

—hablando del rey de Roma…

Su amiga rubia volteo a mirar a la misma dirección que la castaña, encontrándose con el _Team Craig_ caminando por los pasillos muy cerca a ellas. Todas las personas que los veían pasar se apartaban de su camino, como si el líder fuese algún tipo de rey. Y lo era. Craig sabia que lo era.

Él sabía que era el puto amo de esa escuela, y que así seguiría siendo.

 **Al menos eso creía.**

.

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos extrañamente rojos sacaba su libro de francés del casillero. Era un poco molesto estudiar una lengua que ya conocía… de todas formas, el conocía todas las lenguas habidas y por haber, después de todo era el _hijo del diablo_.

Después de tomar lo que necesitaba, comenzó a caminar. Eso hasta que escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

—oye, tú. Quítate, estorbas —se volteo sabiendo quien era el que le había hablado de esa forma tan atrevida. El estúpido principito del instituto. Ese maldito engreído, cuanto quería usar sus poderes y mandarlo a la mierda. Pero no podía y todo por culpa de su padre; quien le había dicho que no podía usarlos, que era una misión para conocer a los humanos y bla, bla, bla.

—tsk. Imbécil —fue lo único que respondió. El chico de gorro azul frunció el ceño mientras lo empujaba con fuerza para seguir con su camino, haciéndolo caer al suelo y rasparse levemente la mano. Damien se juró que lo torturaría él mismo cuando bajara al infierno.

— ¡Damien! — _oh, no_ maldijo. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar _él_ en ese momento?

Levantándose, vio como un rubio bajito de ojos azules y ropa algo particular, se acercaba a él con una expresión inquieta en su mirada. El pequeño, al estar frente a él, preguntó:

— ¿estás bien?

— ¿qué te importa? —respondió irritado. Ese era Philip Pirrup, mejor como conocido como Pip, y el más grande _acosador_ que podía llegar a tener.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eres mi amigo, claro que me preocupo! —el anticristo suspiró irritado, ¿Cuándo iba a entender que NO eran amigos? Solo porque le hubiese hablado en su primer día de escuela, cuando aun no conocía a nadie, no significaba que ahora fuesen _Mejores Amigos Por Siempre_ (como se lo imaginaba él). De todas formas, al parecer ese chico nunca entendería, pues desde ese día no hacía más que pegársele a cada instante.

 _Heh. Si supiera quién soy reamente, seguro que no actuaria de la misma forma._

— ¡te hiciste daño! —exclamó el rubio notando el pequeño raspón en la mano de su "amigo". Inmediatamente comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila.

—Eso no es nad— pero antes de si quiera terminar su frase, las cálidas manos del rubio ya sostenían la suya, mientras el muchacho pegaba en la herida la curita que había sacado de su mochila.

— ¡ya está! —exclamó Pip con una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus labios, contento de su acción.

Damien solo podía admirar su sonrisa sincera. Él y Pip eran a los que más molestaban; a Pip por su origen inglés, y a él llamándolo "emo". Aun así, el rubio sonreía con sinceridad, queriendo ser aceptado, intentando no molestar. Para el demonio esa actitud era ridícula ¿por qué ser bueno con todos aquellos que te maltratan? ¿No sería mejor vengarte, defenderte, o al menos ignorarlos? Ese chico era realmente extraño, casi podía comparar su bondad a la de uno de esos subordinados del de arriba, un _ángel._

Un ángel que siempre andaba siguiéndolo.

¿Eso lo convertía entonces en su ángel guardián?

Casi ríe de solo imaginarlo.

—Solo vámonos Pip, las clases ya van a empezar —habló el pelinegro comenzando a avanzar sin molestarse en mirar si el otro lo seguía. Porque sabía que así era. Sabía que ahora mismo el rubio caminaba tras él con una sonrisa.

.

Craig estaba sentado en la parte de atrás en el medio del salón de clases, al lado de sus amigos y unas chicas rodeándolos. Él no era muy hablador, le aburría hacerlo; pero debía admitir que ser tan popular le subía mucho el ego. Como adoraba eso.

—Buenos días clase —habló el viejo profesor de Historia entrando al salón. Pidió el silencio y ordenó a todos sentarse en sus puestos— hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, vamos, entre señor Tweak.

Tras esas palabras, un muchacho de cabellera rubia alborotada entró al salón de clases. Llevaba una camisa verde mal abotonada y parecía estar temblando.

—Ho-hola me llamo Tweek Tweak, ¡ngh! mi fa-familia y yo acabamos de mudarnos a South Park.

Algunos rieron al escucharlo tartamudear y temblar de ese modo, él solo rodo los ojos, se veía que era uno de esos chicos cobardes fáciles de controlar.

—bien, sean amables con él. Tweek, puede sentarse donde quiera.

— ¿Dónde quiera? Em… yo… n-no sé…

El rubio parecía confundido, sin saber donde sentarse. Si fuese un tipo simpático, seguramente le ofrecería sentarse en el puesto libre a su lado, donde antes se sentaba un chico que fue trasladado. Pero no lo era, y no quería tener a ese manojo de nervios cerca suyo.

El profesor se cansó de esperar a que el chico se decidiera, y simplemente le impuso un puesto en la fila del medio.

Por alguna razón sus ojos azules lo siguieron. No era como si ese chico fuese a cambiar algo.

 **¿O sí?**

Era la hora del almuerzo y Craig, junto a sus dos mejores amigos se dirigieron a su mesa de siempre después de coger la comida en la cafetería.

Al llegar, se encontraron con una sorpresa.

El rubiecito nuevo estaba ocupando SU mesa.

Tweek estaba sentado en aquella mesa solo, sin nadie haciéndole compañía o queriendo ser su amigo. Eso lo desanimaba mucho, pues ya había pasado por eso en sus otras escuelas. Siempre lo discriminaban por su actitud paranoica y se alejaban de él. Gracias al psicólogo, ya había avanzado mucho, pero al parecer no era suficiente. Bebió de su taza de café, hasta que de repente escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—oye, _nuevo,_ estas en nuestra mesa—dijo un chico de camiseta roja y cabello castaño. Tweek recordaba haberlo visto antes, tal vez en la hora de historia. El chico estaba junto a otro moreno y, en medio de los dos, un muchacho alto de cabello negro que usaba un chullo azul claro. Se sonrojó al verlo, debía aceptar que era muy atractivo, pero su mirada no era para nada amigable.

— ¿no escuchaste? —Esta vez habló el que parecía ser el líder— vete de aquí.

Eso lo enfadó. ¿Por qué él no tenía derecho de sentarse allí? Comenzó a temblar, pero más que de miedo, era de rabia. No era justo volver a pasar por eso. No quería.

Craig estaba comenzando a enojarse. Por mas nuevo que fuera no tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera. Él siempre se había sentado ahí, ese era _su_ sitio.

—mira rubito, te voy a dar otra oportunidad. No quieres que te golpee ¿verdad? —preguntó viendo el cuerpo del rubio se agitaba en temblores, seguramente estaba asustado.

Debía admitir que se veía tierno.

 _Espera, ¿Qué fue eso?_

Inmediatamente borró ese pensamiento de su mente.

— ¿por qué? —se sorprendió al escuchar al chico hablar. El muchacho mantenía la cabeza baja, y esa pregunta había sonado casi como un murmuro, pero suficientemente alto como para poder escucharlo.

— ¿eh?

— ¿por qué dices que esta mesa es tuya? ¡¿Acaso tiene tu nombre tallado?! —exclamó esta vez mirándolo con sus profundos ojos verdes llenos de determinación. Se sorprendió al notar que Tweek no había tartamudeado, y sobre todo al descubrir la belleza de esos ojos. Y tal vez el peligro que podía venir con ellos.

Reaccionó rápido, poniéndose a la defensiva.

— ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? —Exclamó el azabache, agarrando con fuerza a Tweek del cuello de su camisa, obligándolo a levantarse— ¿y con quién crees que te estás metiendo?

— ¡eso mismo te pregunto!

— ¡soy el puto rey de esta escuela, marica!

" _marica"_

" _marica"_

" _marica"_

 _" ¡Tweek es un marica!"_

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Nadie se explicaba como _eso_ había pasado.

Craig Tucker en el suelo.

Con una gran marca de golpe en su mejilla.

Alguien había herido al rey del instituto.

El rubio había empujado a Craig para liberarse, e inmediatamente después le había pegado un puñetazo en la cara con tal fuerza, que ahora el chico se encontraba en el piso. A sus pies.

— ¡me largo de esta mesa, no por miedo a ti, sino porque no quiero estar cerca de un estúpido arrogante como tú! —y, tras estas palabras, Tweek se alejó de la cafetería llevando con él su taza de café. Dejando a todos los presentes en estado de shock.

 **Sin saber que acababa de hacer leyenda.**

* * *

 **Hola!**

Hace no mucho publiqué un one-shot por aqui, y paso lo que queria pero no me esperaba: Les gusto! :')

Asi que ahora me atrevo a publicar lo que seria el primer cap de un long-fic. Agradeceria mucho si me dijeran que piensan, para saber si merece la pena seguirlo o no x) (espero que si)

Saludos!

Valen^^

PD: esto es Creek, no Twaig, pero que Tweek sea un lindo uke no quiere decir que no pueda defenderse XD


End file.
